


寻觅家园

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 最后一战中，金妮回到了1977年，被迫面对曾经多次试图杀死她的男人。问题是什么？他似乎还没有意识到他恨她。他们抗争着彼此之间日益升温的火焰，还有不可避免的现实：他们必须决定未来想从对方那里得到什么。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641929) by Slytherinjunkie20. 



**第一章**

金妮扑倒在地，又一道咒语烧焦了她的头发。

她胡乱朝身后发射了一个诅咒，希望至少能击中想要杀死她的人。

她继续在地上匍匐前进，爬向霍格沃茨。

金妮爬过同学的尸体时，她的心变硬了。天啊，他们不应该卷入这场战争。一个邪恶的混蛋要主宰这个世界，这不是他们的错。

金妮离霍格沃茨不远了。她站起身来，手里紧紧攥着魔杖。

哈利和伏地魔面对面地站着。金妮知道，这一刻将决定战争的结果。

金妮专心地看着眼前的一幕，一道咒语突然击中了她的后背。

她倒在地上，心里责怪自己竟然这么愚蠢，放松了警惕。

她立刻翻过身，朝攻击她的人发射了一道诅咒。

攻击者弹开咒语，迅速将她的魔杖召唤到自己手里。金妮发现攻击者是谁时，她的心里充满了恐惧。

“韦斯莱终于懂得向比他们更优秀的人鞠躬的重要性了。”他用恼人而文雅的声音说道。

“而马尔福却不知道自己失败了。我们真是悲哀的一对。”金妮讽刺地说。

卢修斯对她怒目而视。

“如果没有你这种到处乱爬的肮脏的小纯血叛徒，这个世界会更好。”

尽管卢修斯用魔杖指着她的脸，周围一片混乱，金妮还是翻了个白眼。

“你真应该多学学历史，马尔福。什么时候消灭一个种族会是个好主意？”金妮问。

比尔婚礼上的袭击后，她偶然在地上发现了一个时间转换器，她正等待机会将手伸进口袋里启动它。

她知道如果她不逃走，卢修斯就会杀了她。如果金妮在短短十八年人生里学到了什么，那就是卢修斯·马尔福想让她死。

“你不属于这里，韦斯莱。不属于这场战斗。”

他的话让金妮气得热血沸腾。

“这可太糟糕了，马尔福，因为我确实属于这里。”

她利用与哥哥们打架时学到的技能，踢中了他的腿。

她的攻击令卢修斯措手不及，他倒在地上，两根魔杖都掉到了地上。

金妮扑过去抢魔杖。

她勉强抓到一根魔杖，就感觉有人扑到她身上，将她手中的魔杖撞飞了。

“你要把我气疯了，韦斯莱。”卢修斯在她耳边轻声说。

金妮吼了一声，在他身下挣扎着。她使出全身力气弓起身子，但他仍然稳稳地压在她身上。

她简直不敢相信卢修斯·马尔福在与她肉搏。她一直以为他是一个依赖魔杖和家养小精灵的清瘦人物。她没想到这个该死的男人竟然这么强壮。

“放开我，你这个混蛋！”金妮挣扎着叫道。

她能感觉到手臂被他握住的地方形成了淤伤。

金妮突然觉得非常奇怪。

那种奇怪的感觉越来越强烈，她停止了挣扎。

金妮很快觉得她仿佛被吸进了巨大的真空之中。

她的世界变黑了。

~~~L~~~

“她怎么样了，多比？”

“她好像醒了，女主人。”

“感谢梅林。治疗师不能确定她什么时候会醒。”

金妮动了动，头部的抽痛让她发出了呻吟。

她感觉有人用冰冷的手按住了她的脑袋。

“别动，亲爱的。我们需要等治疗师过来检查你的伤势。”

金妮试图睁开眼睛，不过她刚一睁开，光线又让她闭上了眼睛。

一块冰冷的湿毛巾放在她的额头上。这有助于减少金妮感到的抽痛。

“你摔了一跤，亲爱的。我们听到你从楼梯上摔下来时，我和我丈夫没来得及帮你。谢天谢地，我的儿子拦住了你，你才没从楼梯一路滚下来。”

金妮静静地躺在那里，听着这个女人和她说话。她的声音有一种安慰人心的力量，能减轻她的疼痛。

“你一定很需要我们的帮助。只有真正需要我们的人才能通过我们的屏障。”

卧室的门打开时，女人停了下来。

“黛安娜，我们可怜的神秘女人怎么样了？”一个快活的男人说，他的声音离她越来越近了。

“她似乎有反应了。不过她还没有说话。”女人说。

“她的脑袋受了伤，就算她疼得说不了话，我也不会感到惊讶。”

突然，她闻到了薄荷的味道。这种气味让她想起了斯内普教授。

“你能听见我说话吗，孩子？”那快活的声音温柔地说。

金妮发出一声呻吟，但说不出一个连贯的词。

一只手伸到她的脑袋底下，将它轻轻抬了起来。

她感觉有什么碰到了她的嘴唇。像是一只水瓶。

“喝吧——能减轻疼痛。”

金妮顺从地张开嘴，慢慢咽下了液体。

它的味道比她想象中好得多，而且还消除了她头部的疼痛。

她又试着睁开眼睛，这一次，屋里的光线只让她感到隐隐作痛。

她完全睁开眼睛时，看到了那个快活声音的来源。

那是一个秃头的矮胖男人，留着灰白的山羊胡。他低头对她温柔地笑着。

他旁边是一位美丽的中年女人，她有着灰色眼睛和高颧骨，一头金发中夹杂着灰发。

她有一张非常和善的脸，眼角有着鱼尾纹。她也微笑地看着金妮。她伸手拿走金妮头上的湿毛巾，换了一块新的。

“别动，亲爱的，我很快就会治好你的脑袋。”

没等她回答，那个男人就开始喂她魔药，魔杖在她头上戳来戳去。

疼痛和抽痛很快就消失了。

将她治好之后，友善的男人让她靠着枕头，扶着她坐了起来。

这时，金妮才看清周围的环境。

她现在一定在一栋豪宅里。她的卧室大概有陋居的一楼那么大。她的左手边有一扇大窗户，上面挂着厚厚的窗帘，令她想起了霍格沃茨走廊上的帘子。

靠窗的角落里放着两把靠背椅和一张中等大小的桌子。不远处有一个火光熊熊的壁炉，散发出唯一的光亮。天花板很高，上面装饰着美丽的仙灵艺术品。整个房间的色调是银色和紫色。从椅子到床单的颜色，都是一种协调而美妙的搭配。

床也很大。她相信她和她的四个哥哥能舒舒服服地一起躺在上面。

“你叫什么名字，亲爱的？”那个男人问，把金妮唤回了现实。

金妮张开嘴，然后又闭上了。虽然他们对她很友善，但是她觉得不应该回答这个问题。

“呃……嗯……我不知道。”她说，后悔她没有试着给自己编造一个好名字。

男人和女人担忧地对视一眼。

“你知道今天是什么日子吗？现在是哪年？”

金妮咬着嘴唇，摇了摇头。

他们又对视一眼。

“我恐怕她失忆了。”男人对那个漂亮的女人说。

“哦，亲爱的。我们能做些什么吗？”她问。

男人摇了摇头。

“有一些魔药，不过她的头部受到这种创伤，我不想让她喝了。最好是观察几周，看看她在这几周能不能想起什么。”

话题的转变让金妮感到惊讶。她以为那个男人会不再让那个女人照顾她。她似乎要跟这个显然很富有的家庭生活在一起了。

“不必将我留在这里。我很感激你的慷慨。”金妮最终说道。

他们一起转向金妮。

“胡说，亲爱的。不管怎样，你到我们家寻求庇护。如果我把你扔到大街上，那就太不礼貌了。”女人说，拍了拍金妮的手。

接受她的帮助让金妮觉得很不自在，不过她没有继续推辞。她首先得弄清楚这是怎么回事。她也需要知道最后一战中发生了什么。她的父母一定很担心她。

卧室的门突然又开了。

“她怎么样了，妈妈？”门口一个好听的声音说道。

眼前的景象几乎让金妮晕倒。

该死。

那是卢修斯·马尔福。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

确切来说，那不是卢修斯·马尔福。

金妮看着他往房间里走来。她相信她一定脸色苍白，目瞪口呆地看着他，可是她控制不住自己。

虽然这个卢修斯·马尔福看起来不像她认识的那个人，但是她心里知道他是谁。

这个卢修斯看上去年轻多了，皮肤上没有她见过的那些细纹。他的及肩长发扎成了马尾辫。

他仍然穿着可能比她家房子还值钱的长袍，不过比她以前见过他穿的华丽长袍要更加休闲。

然而，她眼前这个卢修斯·马尔福与她所知的那位最惊人的差异在于，他的眼睛里有感情。

如果金妮不清楚的话，她会说他的眼神里透着担忧。金妮认识的卢修斯·马尔福眼里只有厌恶和嘲笑。

房间里所有人突然都用期待的目光看着金妮，她意识到，肯定有人问了她一个问题。

“什么？”她说，尴尬地红了脸。

卢修斯朝她笑了笑，让金妮的心怦怦直跳。

‘金妮，打住。你绝对不可能因为马尔福而心跳加速。’

“你感觉怎么样？你摔了一跤。如果我没有拦住你，谁知道你会怎么样。”卢修斯说。

他的关心把金妮弄糊涂了。马尔福什么时候会救韦斯莱的命？他不知道她是谁吗？

她突然全都明白了。

短发，年轻的皮肤，担心，马尔福的母亲坐在她旁边，他不认得她和她鲜红的头发……

“今天是几号？”金妮问，没有理会卢修斯的问题。

房间里所有人紧张地看了看彼此。

“今天是1977年1月22日。”黛安娜·马尔福说。

金妮用尽全力才没有晕倒。

她慢慢倒在枕头上，用手捂住了脑袋。

“亲爱的，你记得的最后一天是哪天？”治疗师关切地问。

金妮咬着嘴唇。她不能告诉他们她来自二十多年后。这会让事情变得复杂，如果她泄露未来的信息，而且他们意识到这些信息来自未来，梅林才知道她会对自己的时代造成什么影响。

不，最好是继续假装无知。

“我的记忆很模糊——我只是觉得日期不太对。”金妮撒了个谎。

这句蹩脚的谎言令她感到很难为情，不过她一向心直口快，她已经尽力了。

治疗师拍了拍金妮的手。

“不用太逼自己。就目前而言，休息是最好的。马尔福先生，马尔福夫人，我认为我们该让病人休息了。”治疗师说。

“当然——感谢你过来，戴维斯治疗师。”黛安娜起身说道。

戴维斯治疗师摆了摆手。

“帮助朋友和马尔福家总是一件愉快的事。”

听到他的话，金妮皱起了眉头。从什么时候起，有人乐于为马尔福家族服务了？所有人都知道他们是最讨人厌的纯血家族，即使是在这一时期。

金妮觉得有人在看她。她转过头，立刻发现了站在床边好奇看着她的卢修斯·马尔福。

金妮移开目光，现在不想看他的眼睛。

她还没准备好应付他。

黛安娜告诉金妮，如果她有什么需要，可以呼叫多比。

治疗师给了她一些如何处理头部伤势的指示。

卢修斯继续看着她，直到他的母亲温柔地带他走向门口，他才离开房间。

只剩下金妮一个人后，她坐起身来，爬下了床。

她低头看着身上的睡袍，觉得很不舒服。这是现代女巫最可怕的噩梦。布料不适地包裹着她的脖子，裙摆几乎拖在地板上。

金妮把这件过于碍事的衣服抛到脑后，走向洗手间旁边的衣橱。看到她的裤子和衬衫整齐地挂在几乎空荡荡的衣橱里，她松了一口气。

金妮把手伸进她的裤子口袋里。

摸到时间转换器，她的心瞬间冰凉。她把它拿出来，发现里面的沙子都不见了时，她差点哭起来。

“噢，梅林的胡子——我现在该怎么办？”

金妮倒在了地上。这不可能发生。想想看，这一切都是卢修斯·马尔福的错。

如果他没有在最后一战中想要杀死她，她就不会陷入这种麻烦。

事实上，金妮这辈子的每次痛苦经历都源自于卢修斯·马尔福。

首先，她的父亲没有得到提升，是因为卢修斯在他的审查中给他使绊子。她被附身，需要多年的治疗，是因为他把日记放进了她的坩埚。她的腿几乎不能动弹，是因为他在神秘事务司的战斗中诅咒了她。她之所以被困在房子里将近一年，是因为他帮了伏地魔。

而现在，她在二十年以前，她不知道怎样才能回到她的时代。

金妮把头埋在双手里，感觉一场灾难即将来临。

一滴泪顺着脸颊滚落下来。

泪水仿佛打开了闸门。

没过多久，她就趴在地毯上痛哭流涕。

在她的时代所压抑的所有痛苦都随着哭声被释放了出来。

金妮哭完之后，觉得筋疲力尽，于是她躺在地板上睡着了。

她再次醒来时，身上盖着一条毯子。

金妮坐起身来，用手揉了揉眼睛。

她睡着之后，一定是有人发现她躺在地上，把她放回了床上。

想到有人发现她心情不佳，金妮的脸红了起来。

金妮叹了口气，拽了拽睡袍的领口。如果不是有人密切关注她，她早就把这件讨人厌的衣服脱下来了。

多比突然出现在房间里，暂时转移了她对身上衣服的不快。

家养小精灵将手里的托盘放在了她的膝盖上。

“早上好，小姐。女主人叫多比给你送来早餐。小姐吃完饭后，女主人会过来跟小姐说话。在这段时间里，如果小姐需要什么东西，多比可以给你拿。”

金妮观察着家养小精灵。

他看起来很高兴，热情地给她指示，似乎急于取悦她。

他与哈利向她描述的那个生物完全不一样。哈利说得好像多比经历了马尔福家族几代人的虐待。

这个快乐的小精灵显然证明这一理论是错误的。

金妮很想知道接下来几年里会发生什么变化，使多比渴望离开马尔福庄园。

“谢谢你，多比。”金妮有些漫不经心地说。

小精灵笑着从房间里消失了，留下金妮吃早餐。

她低头看着托盘，对茶、吐司、果酱、鸡蛋和水果皱起了眉头。

金妮真的没心情吃东西。不过，她知道多比会向庄园女主人报告她的饮食习惯。在不太了解马尔福一家的情况下，她不想因为吃饭而引起争端。

金妮意识到，她应该感谢她的幸运之星，马尔福庄园把她当成客人，而不是战俘。

不过很可能因为他们不知道她是一个韦斯莱。也许事情最好暂时这样下去。

金妮低头看着早餐，叹了口气。她在吐司上抹了些果酱就开始吃了。

金妮一边吃，一边开始思考目前的情况。

显然，在她和马尔福的缠斗中，马尔福不知怎么打破了她后兜里的时间转换器，她被送回了过去。

她真想知道，他当时与她身体接触，是如何设法留在他们的时空，不过她将这些琐碎的细节抛到了脑后。她有更重要的事情要担心……比如跟马尔福一家被困在马尔福庄园。

金妮不知道她对他们是什么感觉。

卢修斯的母亲似乎非常热情友好。她让金妮想起了自己的母亲莫丽·韦斯莱，如果莫丽被培养成有钱的纯血女人的话，也会是这样。

金妮认出了黛安娜·马尔福眼中的“不管你愿不愿意，我都会保护你”的光芒。她心里有一种感觉，她在庄园里至少可以信任黛安娜。

金妮不了解这栋房子的主人，马尔福的父亲。她不会轻易地信任他。

还有卢修斯——她一点都不信任他。

她觉得很奇怪，马尔福一家还没有问过她的血统。

她猜想，治疗师在检查过程中是不是偷偷验证过，并将结果给了他们。如果他没有这样做，她相信他们很快就会提起这个话题。

她还需要弄清楚到底怎么才能回到她的时代。她不能去找她的家人。这不仅会暴露她的身份，而且如果马尔福一家知道他们收留了一个韦斯莱，事情就会变得很危险。

金妮思考着她能联系的人。她只能想到邓布利多。她这种年纪的女人知道这位巫师也没什么奇怪的。她相信所有人，包括他们的祖母，都知道阿不思·邓布利多是谁。所以她接下来要么去找他，要么让他来找她，他们就能好好谈谈。

金妮吃完早餐后，卧室的门开了。

金妮看到庄园的女主人，松了一口气，几乎瘫倒在床上。她穿着紫红色长袍，十分迷人，布料在透过窗户照进来的昏暗光线中泛着微光。她的头发挽成完美的发髻，妆容很淡，突出了她的五官优势，比如高颧骨和迷人的灰色眼睛。

“哦，太好了，你吃完了。你今天早上感觉怎么样？”她问，让金妮回了神。

“我今天感觉好多了，谢谢你。”金妮说，看着黛安娜·马尔福用魔杖让一把靠背椅子飘浮到床边。

“你想起什么了吗？”椅子轻轻地落在地上时，她问道。

黛安娜优雅地坐了下来，小心整理着长袍，仿佛这是一种习惯。

金妮必须承认，她有点嫉妒黛安娜的美貌。但是，纠结这种小事没有意义。

“我记得我的名字——至少我认为是我的名字。”

黛安娜露出了灿烂的笑容。

“这是个好消息。我已经厌倦了叫你‘那个女孩’。告诉我们，亲爱的，你叫什么名字？”

“弗吉尼娅。但是我更喜欢别人叫我金妮。”

根据经验，金妮知道人们会根据她的昵称认为她叫弗吉尼娅，而非吉妮维娅。她想，如果她要撒谎，也许应该尽可能接近真相。她可能学不会对其他名字做出应答。

“我们就叫你金妮吧。这也许有利于唤起你的记忆。你还记得什么吗？”

“嗯……邓布利多这个名字似乎很熟悉。”

“阿不思·邓布利多？”黛安娜皱着眉头问。

“对，就是他！”

“阿不思·邓布利多是霍格沃茨的校长。你记得在那里读过书吗？”

金妮摇了摇头。

“也许见到这个邓布利多能帮我想起什么。”金妮说。

“你可能是对的。我会立刻联系他。”黛安娜说。

金妮松了一口气，倒在床上。

“哦，你一定累了。那我就让你休息吧。”

金妮只是点点头，看着黛安娜·马尔福离开了房间。

既然提到这件事，她确实累了。头部的伤势肯定比她意识到的严重得多。

金妮刚要睡着，身上的睡袍勒紧了她的脖子。

金妮大叫一声，从床上坐起来，粗暴地脱下了睡衣。那件讨厌的衣服落到地板上后，金妮松了一口气，钻进温暖的毯子里睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

“那女孩怎么样了？”阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福从报纸后面问道。

“治疗师说她的病情正在好转。不过由于她头部受伤，我恐怕她失忆了，不知道自己是谁，也不知道家人在哪里。”卢修斯说。

阿布拉克萨斯把报纸放了下来。

“我说的是纳西莎·布莱克，不是受我们监护的那个丑女孩。”他恼火地说。

卢修斯丝毫没有畏缩。

“我上次和纳西莎说话时，我认为她挺好的。我这周还没有机会和她见面。”

“我们还没有履行婚约，卢修斯。你必须让她迷上你，花更多时间和她在一起。”

“好的，父亲。”卢修斯说。

黛安娜回到了餐厅。

“卢修斯，我今天要去霍格沃茨跟邓布利多校长谈谈。我不在的时候，如果你能照看我们的受监护人，我会很感激的。”

“当然可以，妈妈。”卢修斯说。

“谢谢，卢修斯。我会在晚饭前回家。”

黛安娜没对她的丈夫说什么，就离开了房间。阿布拉克萨斯似乎并不在意。

卢修斯和纳西莎结婚后，也会是这样的关系。

他并不担心他最终向布莱克求婚时，布莱克会拒绝他。他和纳西莎的婚姻将是魔法世界最有影响力的婚姻之一。

卢修斯从不勉强自己与她见面。纳西莎非常无聊，他最不想做的事就是和她相处过多时间。与她聊天是最令他沮丧的经历之一。除了和家人一起参加宴会，她没有真正的生活，每当他就某件事征求她的意见时，她只会赞同他的话。

而他们的受监护人很有趣。

虽然他同意父亲的看法，觉得她长得很难看（毕竟，她的红发可怕极了），但是她比纳西莎更有趣。即使头部受了伤，她还是非常有趣。卢修斯并不认为她真的像她说的那样失忆了。

她看向他那一眼满是震惊与惊讶。其他人都以为她迷恋他的英俊外貌，不过卢修斯更清楚。他与许多女人在一起过，知道真正的吸引和其他表情之间的区别。

她认识他。卢修斯不知道她是在哪里认识他的，因为他从来没有见过她。他们不可能是同学，因为这个女孩看上去很年轻。

这都不重要。他会从她身上找出答案。他现在会附和她，假装相信她的失忆。

卢修斯告辞离开餐厅，朝书房走去，脑海里反复想着今天要做的事情。

卢修斯完成工作时，已经是午饭时间了，他想起了对母亲的承诺。

他离开办公室，向客房走去。实际上，卢修斯在盼望那个女孩会露出马脚。

他走到门口，敲了敲门。

“弗吉尼娅。”他叫道。

没人回应他。

正常情况下，卢修斯得不到客人的回应时，他就会离开。

然而，这位特殊的客人头部受了重伤，如果没有人照看她的话，可能会害死她。他只能未经允许进入房间。

卢修斯打开门，走了进去。

房间里很安静，只有客人的鼾声。梅林啊，卢修斯想不到女人还会打鼾。

他走向床边。白色毯子和床单上只能看到她的红发。

卢修斯在床头停了下来。

马尔福庄园的新受监护人就躺在那里，张着嘴巴，毯子一直盖到脖子。

卢修斯必须承认，她收拾得很干净。

他第一次见到她时，是在楼梯上救了她。她头发里有树叶，脸脏兮兮的，看起来十分糟糕。

甚至治疗师为她检查，他第二次见到她时，她的脸色也非常苍白，眼睛下面有着黑眼圈。

不过她现在看起来不一样了。一点睡眠和食物就能给一个人带来许多好处，这真是令人惊讶。

她的脸颊有了血色，卢修斯能看见她鼻子上的雀斑。他还注意到了她丰满的嘴唇。

也许她不像他最初认为的那么丑。

“弗吉尼娅。”他轻声说。

她在床上动了动，用毯子蒙住脑袋。

“走开。”她在毯子里叫道。

“弗吉尼娅，我会走开的。不过这是你的午餐，你需要力气。”

她抱怨一声，掀开被子，令卢修斯吃惊的是，她露出了胸部。

卢修斯不禁注目而视。它们很漂亮。尺寸足以让他一手握住（也许不止如此）。硬挺的乳头是粉红色的，白皙的皮肤上布满了雀斑。

“该死！”她说，将毯子拽到了脖子上。

盖住她胸口的毯子终于让卢修斯回过了神。她惊恐地盯着他，脸涨得通红。

她的尴尬把卢修斯逗乐了。

“你为什么不穿我母亲给你的睡衣？”卢修斯问，仿佛他根本没有盯着她的胸部似的。

“它很不舒服，我觉得我要窒息了。”当她终于能说话时，她说道。

“多比。”卢修斯轻声说，目光一直没有离开她。

多比出现了。

“马尔福先生。”小精灵鞠躬说道。

“你能给弗吉尼娅小姐拿件更舒服的衣服吗？”卢修斯问。

“马上！”

小精灵离开了房间。

他们很快陷入了尴尬的沉默。

卢修斯很想让她更加尴尬，但他认为还是算了。他即将去德国，离开前有许多事情要安排。

取决于她恢复了多少“记忆”，卢修斯相信他以后有足够时间让她尴尬。

“我很抱歉突然进入你的房间，我敲门了，但是没人回应。你的头部受了伤，我不能冒险让你继续睡下去。”

金妮瞪了他一眼。

“如你所见，我睡得很沉，”她辩解道。

多比回到房间，手里拿着一件卢修斯认为不太体面的睡衣。它是一件鲜红色的低领睡裙，有着更短的裙摆。

而金妮看到它，则松了口气。

“谢谢，多比。你是最好的！”她说。

她从小精灵手中接过睡衣，瞪着卢修斯。

“如果你不介意。”她指着门说。

“当然。用餐愉快。”卢修斯说，微微鞠了一躬。

他离开了房间，她的胸部深深刻在他的脑海里。虽然她很粗鲁，但是她身上有些东西激起了卢修斯的好奇心，而不是让他觉得受到了侮辱。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

金妮这辈子见到邓布利多从来没有这么高兴过。

他走进她的房间，巫师帽端端正正地戴在头上，眼镜挂在鼻梁上。

他穿着一件华丽的紫色长袍，袖子和领口都绣着金边。

金妮知道他今晚会来，就将那件不合时宜的睡衣藏起来，换上了黛安娜为她挑选的那件。

“弗吉尼娅小姐！听到你的遭遇和失忆，我很难过。”他说，挥手让一把椅子移到她的床边。

黛安娜站在门口。

“弗吉尼娅，你记得这个男人吗？”黛安娜问。

金妮点了点头。

“嗯，我记得他。”她说。

黛安娜犹豫了一下，然后说：“我会让你们俩单独聊聊。”

她关上了门。

金妮松了一口气。

“我知道你不知道我是谁。”金妮说。

“我确实觉得很奇怪，我想不起来你是谁。我老了，但是还没老到那种程度。”邓布利多笑着说。

“你是我唯一可以信任的人，邓布利多校长。我不是这个时代的人。”金妮坦白道。

说完之后，她的心情轻松了许多。告诉别人的感觉真好。

“这是什么意思，亲爱的？”

“我不知怎的回到了1977年。我来自1998年。”

邓布利多摘下眼镜，在长袍上擦了擦。

“从头开始，亲爱的。但请注意不要告诉我太多。”

金妮把她能告诉邓布利多的事情都告诉了他，并小心地绝口不提重大事件。邓布利多听着她的讲述，没有插嘴。

金妮终于讲完后，邓布利多靠在椅子里，十指交叉放在下巴底下。

“这不是好消息，弗吉尼娅——”

“请叫我金妮吧。如果我再听到弗吉尼娅，我可能会想掐死人。”金妮说。

“好的，金妮。不过我有一些坏消息。时间转换器在此时并不存在。”

金妮的心沉了下去。

“我不能待在这里！”

邓布利多举起了一只手。

“不过，我相信魔法部神秘事务司里有人正在研究时间操纵。我会联系他们，把我们的情况告诉他们。希望成功利用时间这一前景能给他们所需要的激励，让你回到恰当的时间。”

金妮叹了口气。

“我想我们只能等了。”她说。

邓布利多拍了拍她的手。

“在那之前，我们需要弄清楚该拿你怎么办。你相信马尔福一家吗？我猜这个家族在你那个时代仍然存在。”

‘我不能过河拆桥。’金妮想。

“除了留在马尔福家，我还有什么选择？”金妮问。

“我可以在霍格沃茨给你找个地方。编造一个故事，给你弄到日常用品，不会有多麻烦。”

如果不是因为哈利的父母、西里斯和莱姆斯也在那里，这倒是个好主意。她不知道自己能否在知道他们命运的情况下面对他们。她会想拯救他们所有人，还想一拳打在彼得·佩迪鲁的脸上。更不用提她得多小心才不会出差错。

至少在马尔福庄园里，她可以躲开卢修斯·马尔福。她不认识马尔福的父母，也不知道他们的命运，所以她在他们面前会很自在。尽管她对这家人心存疑虑，但他们确实是她最好的选择。

“其实我认为我应该留在马尔福家。我知道许多你的学生的命运，待在霍格沃茨会让我很不自在。不过，如果马尔福一家希望我待在这里的话，我才会留下来。”

“我对此不太担心，亲爱的。马尔福夫人很喜欢你，我相信她会敞开怀抱欢迎你。”

金妮攥紧了手里的床单。

“我要问了才安心。多比。”金妮叫道。

多比出现了。

“你能请马尔福夫妇过来吗？”金妮问。

“好的，小姐！”

家养小精灵离开了房间。

“马尔福一家很好——有点偏见，但是很好。虽然我有时会对卢修斯·马尔福心存疑虑。”邓布利多看着窗外的花园，若有所思地说。

“你为什么对卢修斯·马尔福心存疑虑？”金妮问，很想知道他的想法。

邓布利多笑了起来。

“亲爱的，我相信你现在比我更了解卢修斯·马尔福。我对他心存疑虑，但我认为他是无害的。”

金妮咬着嘴唇。在她那个时代，“无害”和卢修斯·马尔福通常不会放在同一句话里。不过，她不想做出任何引起邓布利多怀疑的事。谁知道这会对时间线造成什么影响？

金妮只是点点头，没有再说什么。

幸好黛安娜·马尔福很快就走了进来。

“事情弄清楚了吗？”她问，用魔法将另一把椅子移到床边。

“恐怕没有，马尔福夫人。你瞧，弗吉尼娅的父母是我的远房亲戚。弗吉尼娅的父母似乎出了什么事。但是由于弗吉尼娅的失忆，我们不知道发生了什么。”

“哦，亲爱的。”黛安娜用手捂住嘴，倒在了椅子上。

“我提议让弗吉尼娅去霍格沃茨，但她似乎觉得在你的庄园里更安全。”邓布利多说。

“我不想打扰你们。你们能让我待在这里，已经很体贴了。如果你想让我去霍格沃茨，我就会去。”金妮补充道。

“你住在庄园里一点问题都没有。我们家房子很大，能有另一个女人一起聊天真是太好了，因为我身边总是围着男人。”黛安娜热情地说。

“太好了！当然，我不会要求你无偿收留我的家人。”

“胡说！我会负责弗吉尼娅的开销。”黛安娜说，将手放在胸前，仿佛想到邓布利多要给她钱，她都觉得受到了侮辱。

金妮突然满脸通红。她现在害怕跟马尔福一家待在一起了。她最不愿意的就是因为身无分文而受他们的恩惠。

“说真的，马尔福夫人，在我们弄清楚她家出了什么事之前，我可以资助年轻的弗吉尼娅。”邓布利多坚持道。

“我不会要你一分钱，校长。我们完全有能力照顾好弗吉尼娅。一点问题也没有。虽然事情让人难过，可我还是很高兴她能来到这里。”

黛安娜握住金妮的手，亲热地攥了攥。

金妮的心里洋溢着暖意。

这个女人才认识金妮两天。她愿意收留她，承担她的所有开销，而且不求任何回报。

金妮从来没有想到，有一天会有一个马尔福对她这么好。

“谢谢你，马尔福夫人。”金妮说，也握紧了她的手。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

对金妮来说，接下来的四天模糊不清。黛安娜认为金妮需要衣服和魔杖。在她生病时，黛安娜请了一个女裁缝和奥利凡德过来。

她的魔杖没花多少时间。奥利凡德挥动几下魔杖，就知道金妮需要什么样的魔杖了。金妮真想知道，她在未来是一个小女孩时，奥利凡德有没有认出她来，却想不起来她十一岁时和他有过什么接触。

量完她的尺寸后，黛安娜会用几个小时和她一起挑选不同长袍。黛安娜给她买了许多衣服，金妮觉得十分内疚。当金妮说出她的担忧时，黛安娜挥了挥手。

“这些都是用的我的零用钱。考虑到我只花了不到一半，这对我来说是一种愉快的消费方式。”她说。

等她们把巫师所知的所有布料册子都看了一遍后（至少金妮是这么认为的），治疗师宣布她康复了。

“太好了！现在我们可以带你去参加派对，我可以带你参观庄园了。”黛安娜握着双手说。

“弗吉尼娅可以走动。不过我强烈建议她还是得好好休息。”治疗师说。

“当然，我们肯定不会让她过度劳累。”黛安娜说。

“好的。”

治疗师又看向了金妮。他握住她的手，用力攥了攥。

金妮并不为此感到烦扰。他的来访起初让她很不自在，她后来才意识到，他只是一位关心她的健康的体贴治疗师。

“我很高兴能治疗你，弗吉尼娅。我一个月后会再来检查你的身体状况。希望你到时能恢复更多记忆。”

“感谢你的治疗。”金妮礼貌地说。

“你是我最好的病人之一。一点都不麻烦。”

治疗师最后攥了攥她的手，然后看向黛安娜。

“我送你到门口。弗吉尼娅，我明早来接你离开房间吃第一顿早餐。”

“谢谢，马尔福夫人。”

黛安娜朝她灿烂地笑了笑，然后跟治疗师一起离开房间，轻轻关上了门。

她离开之后，金妮就脱掉她那勒人的睡袍，把它扔在地上。她走到仍然空着的衣橱前，穿上卢修斯为她要来的红色丝质睡裙。

金妮仍然觉得奇怪，虽然她对他很粗鲁，他却对她友好又礼貌。

‘也许因为他忙着看你的乳房。’她心想。

金妮将卢修斯抛到了脑后。

他为她要来那件睡裙之后，她就没再见过他了，她真希望能一直这样。

金妮穿着睡裙和室内便鞋，走到窗前。她打开窗户，感谢巫师所知道的每一个神，她住在一楼。

她从窗户爬了出去，温暖的夏日微风拂面而来，她发出了轻声呻吟。

她真高兴来到外面。

在她还没康复时，她觉得她必须在客房的床上躺那么长时间，肯定会疯掉。

金妮一直待在她的窗户附近。她最不需要的就是在花园里迷路，让自己再次处于被营救的境地。

金妮发现了一处美丽的地方，她坐在地上，看着她喜欢的花，把它们摘下来插在头发里。

今天是月圆之夜。

莱姆斯现在没有魔药的帮助，金妮真想知道他该怎么办。

她相信哈利、罗恩和赫敏知道，但是他们从来没和她说过。

金妮突然想到了她的时空。他们赢得了战争吗？谁死了？她的家人担心她吗？

她叹了口气。她一直避免想起她的时空，因为在她回去之前，她根本无能为力，也什么都不知道。

还有哈利。如果他在最后一战中活下来，他们会复合吗？

毕竟，在他决定英勇地跟她分手之前，他们已经在约会了。如果凤凰社赢得了最后一战，那么他们接下来复合似乎也是合乎逻辑的。让他做她的男朋友很轻松，因为她的家人已经喜欢他了。

“你在外面做什么？还是在夜里？”

金妮立刻转过身来，在身后发现了卢修斯·马尔福的身影。

不久之后，她的眼睛适应过来时，她不禁注意到，他穿着量身定制的长袍，显得神采奕奕，突显了他的宽肩细腰。

他穿了一双黑色及膝高统靴。及肩的头发在身后系了起来。他的头发是他整体形象的点睛之笔。他看起来就像刚刚从她母亲的爱情小说封面上走出来似的。

“我可以问你同样的问题。”她说。

“这是我家。我想做什么就做什么。你的头受伤了，应该在庄园里休息。”

金妮耸了耸肩。

“治疗师今晚说我彻底康复了。我需要出来走走。我觉得我在那个房间里要窒息了。”

卢修斯什么也没说，只是注视着她。他的眼神不断落在金妮胸前，让金妮想起了几周之前他们的对话。

金妮想到这里，觉得很奇怪。在她那个时空，卢修斯想尽一切方法要杀死她。

而现在，他看她的眼神仿佛想把她吃下去。

“好吧，别在外面待得太晚。你知道怎么回你的房间吗？”他问。

金妮点点头，眯起眼睛看着卢修斯。她仍然不信任他。他对她太好了。而且，她还是个陌生人。他确实救了她，使她不至于受更重的伤。不管他在她那个时空对她有多恶毒，他现在又有什么理由对她刻薄呢？

“继续吧。”

卢修斯离开了她。

金妮盯着他的背影，想弄清楚他到底有哪里不对劲。过了一会儿，金妮终于明白了。他没拿手杖。尽管她不愿意承认，但她认为他拿着手杖比不拿看起来要性感得多。

金妮又摇了摇头，不愿再去想卢修斯了。她躺了下来，沐浴在月光之中。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

_她在外面，在月光下跳舞。她穿着红色睡裙，衬托出她那长着雀斑的奶油色胸脯和匀称的双腿。_

_她头上插着鲜花，脸上洋溢着喜悦。她终于停了下来，朝他看去。_

_她伸出胳膊，勾勾食指示意他过去。_

_卢修斯朝她走了过去。他无法抗拒。就像有魔力将他拉向她似的。_

_他终于走到她身边时，他搂住她的腰，粗暴地把她拉到怀里。_

_她靠在他身上，那么温暖柔软。他只想将她整个吃掉。_

_“你在外面做什么？”他问。_

_“我在等你。”她说，伸手揽住他的脖子。_

_“但是我不喜欢你。我觉得你很粗鲁，我可以选择比你好看一百万倍的女巫。”_

_“如果是那样，卢修斯，那你为什么要吻我？”_

_卢修斯抓住她的后颈。_

_“我不知道。”他轻声说。_

_他低头吻了她——_

“操！”卢修斯吼道，醒了过来。他掀开身上的被子。

他昨晚泡的那个娇小的德国金发女巫正在被子底下，脸上带着笑容。

“这是怎么回事？”卢修斯问，松开被子，下了床。

“我以为你喜欢我咬你。”那女人说，她抱着胳膊坐起身来。

“我睡觉时不喜欢。我希望你在我洗完澡之前离开。”卢修斯恼火地说。

他走进浴室，用力摔上了身后的门。

她这种女巫是最糟糕的那类。她们不知道什么时候回家，如果他好心让她们留下来，她们也不明白其中的规矩。原则之一就是不要吵醒他——尤其是他在做愉快的梦的时候。

卢修斯生气地打开淋浴头，走了进去。

这是他在德国的最后一天。他为了将马尔福家族的财富增加到前所未有的程度，付出了巨大的努力，这次旅行是他应得的假期。

他本打算醉生梦死，尽享床笫之欢，在婚姻和接管马尔福庄园的责任降临到他头上之前好好享受一番。

他酒也喝了，床也上了。他没有想到的是，这两周以来，他每天晚上都会梦见他们的被监护人。

卢修斯一拳打在墙上，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。

他为什么梦见她？他不明白。

他不觉得她那么漂亮（不过，如果卢修斯对自己诚实，他越看她，越觉得她有魅力），她很粗鲁，他肯定她说自己失忆是在撒谎。

然而，她身上有什么东西使他无法忽视。

他的性欲显然受她牵制，因为它不会减退。

唯一合乎逻辑的做法就是忽略它。毕竟，他相信再见到她之后，他甚至会不想和她说话。

~~L~~

卢修斯回到庄园时，脾气很暴躁。

他厉声呵斥他的家养小精灵，因为他们那天在维护保护屏障，他不得不走到前门，而不能幻影移形，这使他很恼火。

卢修斯来到花园的时候，他的情绪非常不好。

看到他的母亲站在外面的飞行场上，手里拿着一把伞，保护她白皙的皮肤，他的坏心情一下子消失了。

她抬头望着天空，正在挥手。

“下午好，妈妈。你在看什么呢？”卢修斯问，转身去看这是怎么回事。

他只看到空中有两个小点。

“弗吉尼娅说服了我让她飞行。”黛安娜说。

卢修斯扬起了眉毛。

“她能飞行？”卢修斯问。

“嗯。起初我很担心，所以我拜托了雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

“雷古勒斯·布莱克在这里干什么？”

“你去德国之后的第二天，在你父亲的坚持下，我们邀请了布莱克一家来吃晚饭。雷古勒斯迷上了弗吉尼娅，从那以后几乎每天都到庄园来。”

这个新信息让卢修斯皱起了眉头。

“反正如我所说，起初我担心弗吉尼娅独自骑着扫帚，所以我问雷古勒斯是否愿意和她一起飞行，以确保她的安全。不过看了她一两分钟之后，我意识到我的担心都是多余的。她在扫帚上很自如。”

卢修斯还没来得及问更多关于雷古勒斯和金妮的问题，就听到了女人的笑声，金妮敏捷地落在了地上。

雷古勒斯·布莱克很快也落地了，但是他的动作不如金妮那样优雅。

“你得教我那样飞行。”雷古勒斯喘着粗气说。

“哪天吧。”金妮说。

她的外表使卢修斯大为震惊。她的脸颊被冷风吹得红彤彤的，眼睛闪闪发亮，头发里还有树叶。

换作其他女人，卢修斯都会厌恶这副模样，不过金妮这样——很完美。她就应该这样——这是她的自然状态。

“马尔福夫人，我今晚可以带金妮出去吃饭吗？”雷古勒斯问，向她微微鞠了一躬。

黛安娜还没来得及回答，卢修斯就开口了。

“我父亲不在，我现在就是庄园的主人，是弗吉尼娅的保护人，我认为她晚上最好待在家里。”他瞪着雷古勒斯说。

“我能为自己说话，卢修斯，我很愿意今晚和雷古勒斯一起出去。”金妮抱着胳膊说。

他掌控谈话似乎让她不太高兴。

“你受到我们的保护，这意味着你将代表马尔福。虽然我认为布莱克先生很好，但是我觉得你还没恢复记忆，就和他共进晚餐，会向社会传达不良信息。”

金妮握紧拳头，接着又松开了，她的脸从来没有这么红过。

“我是你家里的客人，不是囚犯。如果我想和雷古勒斯一起吃饭，我就会去。不用你告诉我该怎么做。”

“为了维护我家族的名声和荣誉，我想怎么说就怎么说。”卢修斯说。他开始失去风度了。

她怎么敢在这种事上跟他较劲？她不需要跟雷古勒斯·布莱克出去。那个男孩不过是一个好色之徒，千方百计想钻进软弱女巫的长袍里。

黛安娜拦在了他们中间。

“你们两个冷静点。金妮，如果你愿意的话，你可以和雷古勒斯去吃饭——”

金妮的恼火表情转变成了得意。

“——但是卢修斯要陪同你。毕竟，你代表着马尔福家族，他说得没错。”

她一脸不可置信，卢修斯朝她露出了坏笑。

如果由他决定，她会留在庄园里，但这也没那么糟糕。

谁让他梦见她呢，这是她活该。

毕竟，如果他不快乐，那她也不能快乐。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

金妮将一缕头发掖到耳后，皱着眉头看着镜子里的自己。她穿着时髦的长袍，化着淡妆，随着最近食欲好起来，她也增长了一些体重，她不得不承认，她很久都没有这样容光焕发了。

她从来没有想过，战争给她造成了多大压力。显然，生活在过去，即使是和她的敌人在一起，对她的健康来说也更好。

金妮最后看了一眼镜子，就拿起钱包，离开了她的房间。

她不知道她为什么要和雷古勒斯约会。虽然她承认他非常英俊，非常迷人（她从没想过一个纯血的斯莱特林会如此迷人），但是这并没有改变他是一个来自纯血家庭的斯莱特林，而且他的家庭热情支持伏地魔的事实。

她以前交过男朋友。那个男朋友在霍格沃茨之战之前跟她分了手，因为他太愚蠢了，根本意识不到，无论他多想用分手来保护她，伏地魔抓她有他自己的原因，而这些原因与他无关。

然而，这并没有改变她和哈利还没结束的事实。不过，金妮经过深思熟虑后，已经不知道她对哈利是什么感觉了。她也不喜欢经常想这个问题。

金妮下楼的时候，终于对自己承认，她接受雷古勒斯的邀请，只是因为卢修斯。

她不明白他有什么毛病。金妮一直认为，除了卢修斯那天盯着她的胸部之外，他根本没兴趣待在她身边。她不敢相信她错得有多离谱。

他从德国回来之后，就将全副注意力放在她身上，还主动参加一个她甚至都不想去的约会。

现在，她要与他和另一个英俊的男人度过整个晚上，而后者可能只想把她弄上床。

金妮终于走到门厅，看到卢修斯和雷古勒斯正在等她时，她并不感到惊讶。

黛安娜之前和她说过，她晚上和纳西莎·布莱克有约，她相信卢修斯会确保她没事的。

金妮暗暗叹了口气，打起精神，朝雷古勒斯笑了笑，完全没有理会卢修斯。这个讨厌鬼可以在她的约会中插上一脚，但是这不意味着她会理他。

“谢谢你等我，雷古勒斯。”金妮说着，将手送到他伸出的手上。

雷古勒斯亲吻她的手背，对她笑了笑，她承认，他的笑容使她的心跳加快了。

“我愿意永远等你，金妮。”他说。

卢修斯清了清喉咙。

“你的预定时间快到了。”他说。

金妮瞪了卢修斯一眼，雷古勒斯让她用手挽住了自己的胳膊肘。

“他说得对，亲爱的。晚餐在等我们。”

金妮以为他们一到餐厅，她就可以不理卢修斯了。然而，事实并非如此。

卢修斯坐在雷古勒斯和金妮中间，牢牢地控制着他们的所有谈话。

等到他们的约会结束时，金妮已经对卢修斯火冒三丈。

他有什么毛病？他为什么要这么坚持地控制她和她的谈话？这只是一次无伤大雅的约会，而且她知道，他根本不在乎她的名誉。

在她离开这个时空之前，她一定要把这件事搞清楚。

~~L~~

卢修斯对今晚的情况感到非常满意。他不仅使雷古勒斯跟金妮礼貌地交流，还让他管好了自己的手。

然而，卢修斯敏锐地意识到，金妮对他很生气。

这不重要。必须有人把她从雷古勒斯的迷人花招中拯救出来。由于她没有任何家人（据他所知），他将是她的保护者。

他们幻影移形到庄园大门口时，金妮转身看向他。

“你能给我们一些私人时间吗？”她礼貌地问道。

卢修斯正要拒绝她，但他很快意识到，他从未见过她露出这种表情。

不知为什么，他觉得他应该同意。

“好吧，不过我就在你后面。”

金妮翻了个白眼，但是没有与他争辩。

金妮拿出魔杖，在他们周围施了一道消音咒。

她拉着雷古勒斯的手，开始慢慢朝庄园走去，卢修斯跟在他们后面不远处。

他们走到房子门口时，雷古勒斯似乎彻底被弗吉尼娅小姐迷住了，金妮也一样。

雷古勒斯俯身吻了吻她的嘴唇。

卢修斯不明白这为什么让他很生气，可他就是很生气。

卢修斯移除消音咒，抓住金妮的胳膊，拽着她走向花园。

“喂，你不用那么抓着她。”雷古勒斯反对道。

“回家去，雷古勒斯。”卢修斯说，粗暴地拽着她的胳膊。

“没关系，雷古勒斯。再见。”金妮说。

“你确定吗？”他问，瞪着把她越拉越远的卢修斯。

“嗯，他不会伤害我。”

雷古勒斯皱着眉头点点头，然后幻影移形离开了。

卢修斯哼了一声。什么男人会这样离开一个女人？尤其是另一个男人正像他这样紧紧抓着她？

“放开我，你这个混蛋！管好你的手！”金妮在他手中挣扎着。

卢修斯没有理会她，而是继续拽着她走向庄园的花园。

突然，他感到胫骨被狠狠地踢了一脚，使他措手不及。

他倒了下去，把她也一起拽倒在地。

卢修斯立刻反应过来，翻身压在她身上，按住了她的胳膊。

他喜欢这个样子——金妮被他压在地上。

“像你这样的年轻女士不应该打人。”他说。

卢修斯的世界突然颠倒了。

不到五秒钟，金妮就压在他身上，按住了他的胳膊。

卢修斯认为他更喜欢这个姿势。

他每次与金妮见面，最后都会想到能怎样和她做爱，这实在很可笑。

然而，这种吸引力并不是相互的。卢修斯从她的眼睛里看不出任何被他吸引的迹象。虽然他不愿承认，但是这让他感到很烦恼。

“像你这样的绅士应该管好自己的手。你有什么毛病？”

“你不了解他的名声吗？他只想把你搞上床，弗吉尼娅。”

金妮翻了个白眼，从他身上爬下来，抚平她的长袍。

“我的身体跟你没关系，你这个蠢货。你怎么知道我不想让雷古勒斯把我搞上床？我也许是你的被监护人，但这不能使我成为圣人。如果你不同意我跟雷古勒斯约会，我随时可以回霍格沃茨，阿不思会非常乐意带我回去的。”

卢修斯正想叫她这么做，却不由自主地盯着她。她生气的时候很漂亮。她的脸颊泛红，棕色眼睛闪闪发亮，发型不再精致，而是微微凌乱卷曲。

他看着金妮怒气冲冲地朝他挥了挥手，大步离开了。

就在那一刻，卢修斯意识到，他这辈子对任何人和事的渴望都没有对她的渴望那么强烈。

卢修斯不知道他为什么这么想让她喜欢自己。

也许因为她是他人生中第一个不为他的魅力所倾倒的女人。

尽管他对性有追求，但他从没为任何人的身体付出过努力。他的财富和外表通常会让人为之所动。但这个女人不是。卢修斯认为，和一个他必须赢得她芳心的充满激情的女人上床，会是一件令人心满意足的事。

现在，卢修斯必须想出最好的办法把她弄到他的床上。

而她的愤怒眼神表明，他必须为之付出努力。

卢修斯突然笑了。他期待着挑战。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

第二天早上，金妮下楼去吃早饭。她打算不理卢修斯。他真是个讨厌鬼，她发现他在身边时，避免自己血压飙升的最好办法就是假装他不存在。

像往常一样，早餐照常进行。黛安娜和金妮聊天，阿布拉克萨斯看报纸，卢修斯在看一份报告。

金妮站起身来，告辞离开。她朝门口走去时，卢修斯叫住了她。

“弗吉尼娅，你要去外面飞行吗？”

金妮瞪了他一眼。他没看到。他问完她之后，继续低头看着报告。

“去。你为什么想知道？”她问。

“我要和你一起去。”

“我更想独自飞行，谢谢。”

金妮没有等他的回答。她翻了个白眼，走出餐厅。她真不明白这个人。起初，他将她视作鞋底泥，而现在，他想和她一起飞行。

真是个蠢货。

金妮换上飞行装备，来到了户外。

她在天空飞行时，很快就忘记了卢修斯·马尔福。

天哪，她在原来的时空经历了紧张的几个月后，这个放松方式真好。金妮只需在晚上的派对上对别人施展魅力，白天就可以飞行，她要好好利用这个机会。

金妮在空中随意转了几圈时，她注意到，她并不是独自一人。看清那个人是谁，她抱怨了一声。

“雷古勒斯说你是飞行能手，看来他没说谎。确实令人印象深刻。”

卢修斯骑在扫帚上也不赖。他用保持扫帚稳定的方式证明了自己的天赋。保持扫帚稳定本身就是一种艺术。

“我想我已经说得很清楚了，我喜欢独自飞行。”

卢修斯笑了起来。

“我确实让你独自飞行了。你单独在这里飞了一个小时。我今天想飞行，就决定到外面来。”

金妮对他皱起了眉头。

她不能独自占有天空，她真想命令卢修斯滚开。

“好吧，飞行愉快。”

金妮从他身边飞走了，竭力不让他带来的那片乌云遮住她的好心情。

金妮尽量不去理会他，但是似乎无论她飞到哪里，他都在她的视线之内。

真惹人生气。

没过多久，卢修斯又飞到了她的身边。

“你想来一场寻找飞贼的比赛吗？”他问，举起了手中的金色小球。

金妮真的很想拒绝他。但是该死，她很久没玩过魁地奇了。而寻找飞贼是她最喜欢的比赛。

金妮没有回答，而是拍了一下卢修斯的手，飞贼立刻消失在空中。

金妮冲他笑了笑，朝飞贼飞走的方向去了。

他们在空中绕了几分钟，不过可能是几个小时，金妮终于抓住了金色飞贼。

金妮发出尖叫，胜利地飞了一圈，炫耀地在空中翻了几个筋斗。

平静下来之后，她落到了卢修斯身边。

“当着你的面，马尔福！”

“我很擅长比赛。但我不得不承认，飞得更好的人赢了。”卢修斯说，朝金妮微微鞠了一躬。

金妮咧嘴笑了，很高兴看到卢修斯在为她显而易见的魁地奇荣誉鞠躬。

~~L~~

卢修斯必须承认，他觉得金妮的沾沾自喜十分可爱。

“午饭时间快过了。你愿意和我一起吃饭吗？”他问，无法将目光从她的笑脸上移开。

“好的，我要饿死了。”

金妮将飞贼放进卢修斯手里，甚至不记得她不喜欢他，不应该和他一起吃午饭。

金妮开始朝庄园走去。

卢修斯落在后面几步，对她离去的背影露出了笑容。

这是他很长一段时间以来最开心的事了。事实上，他不记得跟哪个他想弄上床的人有过这么多乐趣。

卢修斯真希望他能得意地知道，是他让金妮赢了。但是比赛进行到一半时，她的表现证明她比他的任何对手都要厉害。她显然具有飞行的天赋。他真想知道她是在哪里学会这样飞行的。

午餐上的对话很轻松。飞行让金妮活跃了起来，她甚至告诉他，她的哥哥们不在家时，她会在家里练习飞行（显然，他们不允许她和他们一起飞行）。

卢修斯忍住了问许多问题的冲动。他害怕她会突然意识到她在说什么，然后像平时那样闭紧嘴巴。

他不再关心她的真实故事了。她过于天真，又心地善良，不想伤害他们。如果她像他一样，擅于隐藏自己的想法，他会更加怀疑。然而，这个女孩其实是一个直率的人。

吃过午饭后，尽管卢修斯非常想和金妮待在一起，但他还有事情要做。

金妮似乎并不在意他下午要忙，这让他有点不高兴。她连再见都没说，就回房间去了。

他回到办公室时，桌上放着一堆文件。

他试着阅读那些文件，但是他的思绪每隔五分钟就会回到金妮身上。

当卢修斯意识到，他的文件还没看完一半时，他发出一声呻吟。情况比他最初预料的更加严峻。这不仅是让一个对他不感兴趣的女人为他的魅力所倾倒。这不仅是随便把她勾引上床。

不。卢修斯想要的不仅如此。梅林啊，如果他没被吓到的话。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

最近三个星期，黛安娜静静地看着儿子耐心地追求她年轻的被监护人。

如果她注意不到金妮与她儿子之间正在酝酿的爱慕，那她就太不善观察了。

黛安娜知道，她应该多做些事情，阻止他们之间的恋情发展。毕竟，他们确实向布莱克家承诺过，纳西莎将会成为马尔福。

但是，黛安娜从没见过她儿子用看金妮那种眼神看别人——甚至是那些作为他消遣的床伴，他一直以为她不知道。

虽然金妮没有提起，但她看到了红发女孩在她以为没人注意时，对她儿子投去的目光。

黛安娜只是不忍心拒绝两人相爱的机会。每个人都应该有一次恋爱的机会，哪怕会以心碎告终。

如果黛安娜在嫁给她的丈夫之前有机会恋爱，她会怎么做呢？

她也许给不了她的儿子一场充满爱的完美婚姻。

然而，她能给他一次机会，让他见到爱的真容。

~~L~~

卢修斯很……奇怪。

他几乎每天早上都和她一起飞行。当他不能和她一起飞行时，他会找理由，与她和黛安娜一起去办事。或者她在房子的另一边独自看书时，他会找到她。

更奇怪的是，如果她忙着读书，他也不对她说些什么。他只是将他的文件夹在腋下，坐在她身边，默默地阅读羊皮纸。

三个星期里，金妮每天都能见到卢修斯，如果她再不清楚发生了什么，那她就和罗恩一样愚蠢了。

这个该死的男人在追求她。

令她更加不安的是，这起作用了。

他的笑容很真诚，他的谈吐很有趣，他的友善令人震惊。

她不明白他为什么要这么专心地追求她——尤其是他要和别人结婚了。哪怕他就是想跟她上床，他为什么这么努力？

金妮想起了她真正开始陷进去那天。

~~L~~

金妮刚刚结束飞行，卢修斯邀请她去野餐。金妮已经习惯了和卢修斯一起吃午饭，她甚至没想到，尽管已经和他吃了两个星期的午饭，她仍然能拒绝他。

金妮跟着卢修斯，来到马尔福花园中她没有去过的一处地方。

花园与庄园的其他部分分隔开来。与卢修斯待在这样一个僻静的地方，金妮不知道她是什么感觉。

无可否认，这个男人和雷古勒斯一样，想钻进她的长袍里。唯一的区别？

金妮终于对自己承认，她有点想让他钻进她的长袍里。

她下楼去见他时，只要看一眼他的迷人笑容和明亮双眼，她就被他迷住了。

不过，如果金妮对自己坦白的话，她从头痛欲裂地醒来，第一眼看到他的那一刻起，就已经被他迷住了。

起初，她很容易忽视这些感觉。毕竟，在她认识他的前几个星期里，他一直在挑衅她。愤怒使她注意不到他有多么英俊，也没有细看他那完美的面容。

但是，他现在对她很好，她就没法忽视她对他的爱慕了。

金妮应该恨他。毕竟，在她的时空里，他多次想要害死她。

然而，她很难将这件事一直记在心中，主要因为他现在还不是一个邪恶的混蛋。从黛安娜告诉她的情况来看，卢修斯大部分时间都在处理家族生意，或者与他的女性朋友共度夜晚。

即使卢修斯不是一个反社会疯子，她也必须记得哈利。金妮知道，她和哈利必须有始有终，哪怕他们最后不能在一起。至少，她一直是这么对自己说的。

“这里看起来是个好地方。”卢修斯说，在一丛美丽的红玫瑰旁停了下来。

金妮没有说话，他铺开毯子，将野餐篮放在上面。

“你先请。”他说，朝她迷人地笑了笑。

金妮没有理会他的笑容，坐在了毯子上。

卢修斯坐在她对面，用胳膊肘撑着身体。

沉默笼罩了他们。

金妮假装观察玫瑰花丛，对卢修斯看她的眼神佯装不见。

“我想道歉，弗吉尼娅。”他最终说道。

金妮终于从玫瑰花丛上移开目光，朝他看去。

“你和雷古勒斯约会那晚，我对你保护过度了。我没有权利控制那次约会。你再也不用担心我会那样了。你完全有能力安排自己的约会。”

“我接受你的道歉。”金妮说，朝他点点头。

毕竟，她还能对他说什么？ _滚开？_ 事实上，这可能会让她感觉好一些，帮助她在他们之间创造必要的距离。但她忍住了这种冲动。

“我希望我们能重新开始，成为朋友，弗吉尼娅。我意识到，你来了以后，我并不是最好的主人。你是客人，我应该对你更加体贴，尤其是你的记忆还没有恢复。我希望我们能重新开始，成为朋友。”

他那迷人的灰色眼睛和好看笑容让金妮无法移开目光。

她的内心在尖叫着拒绝。她记得他恶劣地对待她和她的家人，将汤姆·里德尔的日记放在她的坩埚里，她记得他在神秘事务司一役中试图杀死她，他在最后一战中想要杀死她和哈利时，他那冰冷的眼神。但是，这一切都渐渐褪色。

“好的，让我们成为朋友吧。”她微笑着说，尽管她的内心在尖叫着拒绝。

卢修斯笑得更开心了。他握住她放在腿上的手，拿到嘴唇吻了吻。

“我迫不及待地想更了解你了，弗吉尼娅。”他贴着她的皮肤，轻声说道。

他的嘴唇落在她的手上时，金妮脸红了。她的身体因为一种前所未有的复杂感觉而兴奋起来。她没想到这样一个简单的动作会引起如此强烈的反应。

从卢修斯的眼神来看，她觉得他知道。

但是，他绅士地松开她的手，专心地打开野餐篮子。

金妮看着他，肚子里冒起的火焰夹杂着恐惧。她突然觉得，她手上的一个吻引发了一系列她永远无法控制的事情。

如果金妮是个聪明女人，她会在野餐开始前就离开，在她犯下大错之前叫邓布利多来接她。

然而，卢修斯面露迷人笑容，递给她一个苹果时，她知道，她的常识已经消失在他灰色眼睛的光芒之中。

~~L~~

金妮意识到她盯着同一页看了十多分钟，这才从记忆中回过神来。

她看向卢修斯，他正坐在沙发上看文件。

他戴着阅读眼镜，看上去很可爱。她不敢相信，他年纪这么轻就需要它。

不过，她喜欢他的这个小缺点。

他好像知道她在观察他，抬头对她笑了笑。

金妮红了脸，立刻又看向她的书。

她听到他轻声笑了，但没再说什么。

金妮真想用书打他的脑袋。

这太绝望了。在她离开这个时空之前，卢修斯一定会对她产生影响。

她只希望她能在她做出像爱上他这样愚蠢的事情之前离开。


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

她笑得停不下来。

卢修斯身着一套他认为正确无误的麻瓜服装，在那里站了至少两分钟，接受她的嘲笑。

“请告诉我，我的服装哪里不对？”他问，金妮的笑声终于逐渐平息，变成了轻声的咯咯笑。

她又看了他一眼，再次爆发出一阵大笑。

卢修斯失去了耐心。

金妮再次平静下来后，抹掉眼角的泪水，喘了几口气。

“你的整套装备都很完美，卢修斯。但是看在梅林的份上，把那个爆炸头弄掉吧。”金妮说完又大笑起来。

卢修斯阴沉地嘟囔着，用魔杖指了指头发，他梳成金色小辫的头发又披在了肩上。

卢修斯瞪着哈哈大笑的金妮，但是他的瞪视没有持续多久。

她像现在这样容光焕发时，他不可能对她生气。

她的脸颊泛着绯红，棕色眼睛闪烁着快乐的光芒。卢修斯认为，如果他能让她感受到这么多快乐，他不介意牺牲自己。

尽管他的头发很浮夸（卢修斯一直以为爆炸头很时髦，可他怎么知道），但他觉得他穿着红色灯芯绒喇叭裤、粉色印花衬衫和牛仔背心，看起来棒极了。

金妮穿着漩涡图案、色彩鲜艳的宽袖礼服，腰部系着一条黑色腰带，看上去美极了。她穿着鱼网袜和长及膝盖的黑色靴子。

她将发型梳成著名麻瓜法拉·福塞特的样式。她的样子非常迷人。

卢修斯喜欢她的整套装扮，主要是因为他喜欢看她那双总是藏在长袍底下的匀称的腿。

“好了，好了，我完事了。我要走了。”金妮的笑声再次平息下来后，她说道。

卢修斯将胳膊伸给金妮。她挽住他的臂弯，跟他一起下了楼。

他们今天要去麻瓜伦敦。

一天早上结束飞行后，金妮表示有兴趣去看一看。

卢修斯立刻抓住机会，将金妮带到一个陌生的地方，那里不会有人谈论他们在一起的事。

过去一个月里，卢修斯一直很耐心，慢慢培养他和金妮建立起来的关系。这意味着卢修斯必须在早上掸掉旧扫帚上的灰尘，和她一起飞行，这样他才能想办法让她下午和他待在一起。没过多久，她和卢修斯就几乎整日相伴。卢修斯利用这些时间尽可能地向她施展魅力。

这招奏效了。她第一次见到他时在自己周围筑起的高墙已经不复存在，只剩下温暖的笑容和活泼的性格。

尽管卢修斯起初是被金妮的美貌（终于承认了）所吸引，但他意识到，金妮还有许多他喜欢的特点。

一方面，他喜欢她生气的样子。她的眼睛会变成一种漂亮的棕色，有些时候，即使她正要打他时，他也发现他无法将目光从她的脸上移开。

另一方面，他喜欢她开心就笑的样子。她不会特意展露可爱的笑容，也不会搔首弄姿。她只是让快乐将她吞噬。

金妮也很顽皮。他们对他母亲搞了好几次恶作剧，他母亲很有风度，当阴谋揭穿时，她会哈哈大笑。

卢修斯从来没有像跟金妮在一起这么开心过。她是一个独特的女人。这是毋庸置疑的。

金妮和卢修斯离开庄园，在伦敦度过了愉快的一天。他们决定去旅游，看遍他们听说过的所有著名的麻瓜建筑。

他们路过白金汉宫时，卢修斯给咯咯笑着的金妮低声讲了一些他知道的王室故事，他在五年前曾有幸与他们相识并成为朋友。

一天观光结束后，他们来到一家当地酒吧，买了一些食物和饮料。

“我真不敢相信，我在这里住了这么久，却从没见过这些地方。”金妮说，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

卢修斯很想再问她一些问题，更多地了解她。但是他不想破坏这个时刻。他马上就能从她身上得到他想要的东西了。如果她意识到，她已经能自在地跟他分享她努力保守的秘密，他就会功亏一篑。

“我应该点什么？”卢修斯问，举起菜单，用一条胳膊搂住她的肩膀。

金妮只绷紧了几秒钟，就在他怀里放松下来。

“你吃过牧羊人派吗？”她抬起头问，用棕色的大眼睛看着他。

卢修斯觉得他要喘不过气了。他不知道他之前怎么会认为她难看。任何傻瓜（显然除了他和他父亲）都能看出她美得动人心魄。

他知道酒吧里每个男人都在嫉妒地盯着他看，他愿意骄傲地将她展示给所有人。

卢修斯放下菜单，用细长手指轻轻碰了碰她的下巴。

金妮的嘴巴开开合合，神情矛盾地看着他。

卢修斯轻轻吻了吻她的嘴唇，惊讶地发现一股电流流经他的身体，直达指尖。

金妮绷紧身体，倒吸了一口冷气，然后融化在他的怀里。

卢修斯笑着将她拉进怀里，直到他们前胸紧紧相贴。

他加深了这个吻，用舌头舔着她的嘴唇。金妮张开了嘴。卢修斯立刻掌握控制权，对她攻城略地。

她的嘴里有他们那天下午吃的巧克力味冰淇淋甜筒的味道，对卢修斯来说如同春药。

金妮紧紧抱着他，任由他的舌头在她口中爱抚和吮吸。

卢修斯这辈子从来没有这么硬过。他只想将她推倒在桌上，对她为所欲为。

他终于放开了金妮，跟她一起喘着粗气。她抬头茫然地看着他。她舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，想平复呼吸。卢修斯很想再吻她一次，但他知道，如果他再次吻她，那就太仓促了。

卢修斯用一根手指抚摸着金妮的脸颊，露出了笑容。

“就牧羊人派吧。”

~~L~~

金妮感谢她所知道的每一个神，他们那晚回到家时，刚走进庄园大门，阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福就想和卢修斯谈谈。

“明天见，弗吉尼娅。”卢修斯一本正经地说。

趁阿布拉克萨斯转过身时，卢修斯朝她眨了眨眼睛，然后跟了上去。

金妮几乎跑回了她的房间，脑海里全是那晚发生的事情。

她不敢相信她真的让他吻了她。她。金妮。韦斯莱。在她那个时空，她代表了他所憎恨的一切。

金妮终于回到房间，关上了门。

她靠在门上，闭上双眼。

她立刻回想起他们的亲吻。

梅林啊，那个男人会接吻。这不仅仅是一个吻，就像她与迪安、纳威甚至哈利的亲吻那样。不，他的吻能让人忘掉自己的名字。

金妮从不知道嘴唇相碰会获得这么多乐趣，连呼吸都忘了。

在所有人中，她和卢修斯·马尔福这样的人竟然是最性和谐的。

金妮睁开眼睛，开始准备上床。

几个小时后，金妮就（愚蠢地）决定不再对卢修斯设防，尽管她应该这样做。

她处在不同的时空。她有机会做一个正常的少女，与一个英俊男人谈恋爱，享受财富带来的奢华。

只要她还在1977年，她对战争也无能为力。她只能等待，等他们找到办法让她回到她的时空。在那之前，她别无选择，只能在这里生活。

金妮换上她最喜欢的红色睡裙，笑着想起卢修斯盯着她裸露的胸部，然后叫多比给她拿睡裙的样子。

想到哈利，她感到一阵内疚。她赶紧将它推到一边。她越思考这段关系，就越意识到她对哈利不过是友情而已。

在卢修斯的吻之后，这一点变得显而易见。她与哈利接吻时毫无感觉，她不能和这样的人继续交往。金妮需要找到她那个时空里的卢修斯。

在那之前，她退而求其次的选择就是卢修斯。她为什么不能利用他想诱惑她这个事实呢？他也不是不会爱上她，她也不是不想让他爱上她。

他似乎是一个经验丰富的情人，她为什么不趁被困在马尔福庄园时探索一下她的性领域呢？

至少，当金妮决定任由卢修斯诱惑她时，她是这么对自己说的。

金妮叹了口气。她知道她的理由根本站不住脚。如果她能得出这种结论，她就不是一个好的格兰芬多。

她决定让卢修斯对她为所欲为，部分是因为他是一个极具魅力的男人。

当他卸下防备时，他是一个友善、体贴、风趣的人。

她越了解卢修斯，就越清楚，除了对血统那令人惋惜的骄傲之外，卢修斯还有其他特质。

可奇怪的是，卢修斯似乎并不介意她谈论麻瓜，他自己有时也会提起。是他提议穿麻瓜服装去伦敦，这使金妮很纳闷。更让金妮困惑的是，他父亲那天晚上在门厅里发现他们穿着麻瓜服装时，似乎并不在意。

在她的时空里，卢修斯讨厌与麻瓜有关的一切，可是他现在是中立的，有时甚至喜欢和她一起做些麻瓜的事情。很显然，这段时间里发生了一些改变他的事情。她想知道是什么。

有人敲了敲金妮的门。金妮穿上睡衣，走向门口，将门打开。

“马尔福夫人，很高兴见到你。”金妮说，走到一边，让她进来。

“我和你说过，别叫我马尔福夫人。”黛安娜责备道。

金妮脸红了。

“对不起。有什么事吗？”金妮问。

金妮请黛安娜坐下，但是黛安娜摆了摆手。

“我很快就说完。我知道你累了。我忘了告诉你，这个星期六是卢修斯的生日。我要在庄园里为他举办一个盛大的派对，邀请他的所有朋友。既然你们相处得这么好，我想你应该送他一件礼物。在你说话之前，”黛安娜说，举起一根手指制止了金妮。“我已经安排你记在我的账上，所以不用担心钱的问题。明天你有空时，可以去给他买礼物。记在我的账上就行了。”

金妮叹了口气。她知道她没法与黛安娜争论。

“谢谢你，马——我是说，黛安娜。”她说。

“不客气，亲爱的。你快睡觉吧。明天你可以给我讲讲你们在麻瓜伦敦的冒险。”

黛安娜说完就离开了。

金妮倒在床上，用手捂着眼睛。

她本不想如此深陷这个时空。

但是她没法反对黛安娜。等她有空，她会去给卢修斯买一份礼物。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**

卢修斯越来越没有耐心了。照这样下去，在这个该死的生日派对上，他永远没法跟所有客人聊完天。

他的母亲说她要邀请几个朋友来参加派对时，她没有提到她要邀请所有纯血巫师。

卢修斯需要休息一下。他觉得他受不了再跟另一个人说话了。

他还没有跟纳西莎或任何布莱克说过话，他不在乎他母亲会为此感到多么难过。

卢修斯借故离开聊天对象，走到舞厅边缘，然后消失在一条黑暗的长走廊里。

他一直走到一扇关闭的门前，他知道这是庄园里的众多办公室之一。

卢修斯迅速走了进去，关上门，背靠在门上，叹了口气。

“哦，我还以为只有我一个人知道这个房间呢。”

卢修斯睁开眼睛，发现金妮正躺在壁炉前的沙发上。

她穿着一件漂亮的绿色丝绸连衣裙，露出了乳白色的肩膀和细长的脖子。

她的头发盘成了精致的发髻，只剩几缕卷发垂在脸上。她很漂亮，除了纳西莎，她就是舞会上最美的女人。

他的余光注意到了她，她和每个人都谈笑风生，仿佛他们都是好朋友。

这使他的胸中产生了一种异样的感觉。但是他忙于扮演主人，并没有真正解读他的感情。

“他们终于把你从舞厅吓跑了？”金妮问，她的眼睛闪闪发亮。

卢修斯笑了起来。他朝沙发走去。

他抬起她的腿，坐了下来，将它们放在了他的腿上。

“我低估了妈妈邀请多少人来参加这个舞会。我还没招呼完一半就放弃了，来到了这里。”

金妮笑了起来。

“对，甚至我都知道，你母亲可能会邀请所有人和他们的母亲。不过她做了件好事。我能霸占你一会儿了。”

听到她的话，卢修斯立刻想在他的沙发上要了这个年轻漂亮的红发女人。

一个星期以来，这是卢修斯第一次有机会真正和金妮交谈。

不幸的是，在过去的一个星期里，为了使马尔福家族的财富保持增长，他忙于处理文件和其他各种各样的事情。

他的母亲则支配着金妮的时间，让她帮忙准备生日舞会。

这也意味着他不能亲吻她。

这拖延了卢修斯的计划。但她是对的。他们单独在办公室里。在有人来找他之前，他至少有二十分钟的时间。

他还没能提起再次亲吻她的话题，金妮就说话了。

“我有一份礼物给你。”

“哦，是吗？”卢修斯惊讶地问。

他没想到她真的会送他东西。

他现在很好奇。

金妮从他腿上抬起脚，走到图书室的书桌前。

她拿起了卢修斯没有注意到的包装鲜艳的盒子。

她走到沙发旁边坐下，把盒子放在他的腿上。

“生日快乐，卢修斯。”她笑着说。

卢修斯忍不住露出了笑容。

他将目光从她漂亮的脸上移开，撕开了包装纸。

里面是一只棕色长木盒，大概与他的胳膊一样长。更令卢修斯好奇的是，盒子中间有金色弹簧锁，他打开了它。

“哇。”看到礼物，卢修斯屏住了呼吸。

盒子的天鹅绒内衬上，放着一根漂亮的深色樱桃木手杖。

手杖顶部是一个华丽的蛇头，很像斯莱特林的吉祥物。

卢修斯将手杖从盒子里拿出来，用手指抚摸着光滑的表面。

它很完美，他手掌之中的蛇头触感冰凉。

“把蛇头往后推。里面有个小空间，你可以把魔杖放进去。当你掌握了无魔杖魔法后，手杖可以帮助你更好地控制咒语的方向。”

卢修斯把蛇头往后推去，果然有一个小空间可以存放魔杖。

“真漂亮。”卢修斯最终说道。

“你喜欢吗？”金妮问，突然变得很害羞。

卢修斯小心将手杖放回盒子里，放到地板上。

他用手捧住她的下巴，朝她的嘴唇俯下身来。

“很完美。”他轻声说，然后吻上了她的嘴唇。

这一次，金妮没有绷紧身体。她搂住他的脖子，紧紧贴在他的身上。

卢修斯咬着金妮的嘴唇，金妮张开嘴，他将舌头伸进去，发出了呻吟。

他立刻对她攻城略地，用牙齿轻轻咬着她的舌头。

她抓着他的头发，在他口中呻吟着。

卢修斯轻轻将金妮推倒在沙发上，温柔地抓着她的屁股。

他的另一只手解开她的发髻。他喜欢她柔顺的头发在他指间的感觉。

卢修斯终于放开她的嘴唇，向下吻着她的下巴和脖子。

她被他吻得倒吸了一口气，他贴着她的皮肤笑了起来。

卢修斯这辈子从来没有这么硬过。他总是为他的自制力感到骄傲。可是面对金妮时，一切都无影无踪了。

他舔着她的脖子，轻轻咬着柔软的皮肤。

“卢修斯！”金妮叫道，紧紧抱着他。

听到她叫出他的名字，卢修斯的阴茎抽搐了一下。

卢修斯继续吻着她的脖子，手松开她的头发，拽下她的裙子，直到露出美丽的粉红色乳头。

卢修斯的注意力立刻离开了她的脖子。他将乳头含在口中，闭上眼睛，让他的其他感官记住这一刻的完美。

乳头一碰到他的舌头立刻变硬了。金妮拱起身子，轻声叫着他的名字。

卢修斯只想立刻占有她。他可以轻而易举地掀开她的裙子，深深埋进她的身体。

虽然令人盲目的欲望和激情席卷了他的身体，但是卢修斯知道他迟早得离开。他最不希望的就是被人发现他与他应该保护的人上床。

然而，这不意味着金妮不能从这场热烈的爱抚中得到什么。

卢修斯拉开金妮的另一边裙子，含住了另一个乳头。他一边这样做，一边轻轻抚摸着她修长的大腿内侧。

他抚摸着她腿上的柔软皮肤，发誓等他有机会，一定会亲吻那里。他温柔地揉弄着她，然后继续原来的路线。

他碰到她赤裸的下身时，几乎失去理智。

他停了下来，扬起眉毛看着她。

金妮沉浸在情欲之中，对他露出天真的笑容，说道：“我不想让裙子露出内裤痕迹。”

卢修斯笑了起来，心里涌动着一种说不清道不明的情绪。

他再次含住她的乳头，继续着之前的动作。

他触碰着她的阴唇，将手指伸进缝隙之间，触摸她的阴蒂。感觉到她已经湿透了，他露出了坏笑。

“哦，梅林，请别停下。”金妮呻吟道，弓起后背，将下身紧紧贴向他的手。

卢修斯将一根细长手指伸进她温暖的身体里。他再次放开她的乳头，把脸埋进了她的脖子里。

她十分温暖，又紧又湿。想到她那甜美的小穴夹紧他的阴茎，就足以让他进圣芒戈了。

卢修斯勉力克制着自己。如果她触碰他，或者在他身上蹭动，他肯定会当场失控，不在乎什么观众。

“你感觉好极了，金。”他在她耳边轻声说。

他加进一根手指，将拇指放在了她的阴蒂上。

“我受不了了。”金妮笑着呻吟道。

卢修斯的手开始有节奏地动了起来，他用手指在她体内抽插，同时轻轻揉着她的阴蒂。

“我只是想让你感受一下我现在的感受。”卢修斯向她坦白，然后将她的耳垂含在嘴里吮吸。

卢修斯用手取悦着她，金妮的呻吟更大声了。

卢修斯喜欢她在他身下的样子，她的脸颊泛红，雀斑更加明显，皮肤上泛着汗珠。

在他眼里，她从来没有这么美过。

就在他觉得他再也忍受不了时，金妮尖叫起来，她的大腿紧紧夹住了他，就像她的阴道紧紧地夹住他的手指一样。

她倒在他身上，呻吟着他的名字，那一刻，卢修斯知道，他已经成了他心中前所未有过的感情的牺牲品。

办公室的门开了。

卢修斯和金妮同时发出一声咒骂，卢修斯立刻挡住金妮的胸前，朝门口望去，想知道是谁发现了他们。

见到那只是他的朋友西弗勒斯·斯内普，他松了口气。

斯内普朝他们扬起眉毛，他们匆忙地整理着金妮的衣服。

金妮脸涨得通红，她双腿颤抖地站起来，整理自己的外表。

她拿出魔杖，将头发盘成发髻，看起来就像卢修斯没有将它解开一样。

“他们在找你——或者说，纳西莎在找你。”斯内普说。

卢修斯注意到金妮停顿了几秒钟，然后又专心整理她的裙子。

卢修斯忘记了纳西莎的存在。

似乎在此之前，金妮也忘了。

卢修斯搂住金妮的腰，将她拉到自己身边，让她紧贴着他的身体。

“你还能再去参加舞会吗？”

金妮面无表情地点了点头。

卢修斯真想踢斯内普一脚，都怪斯内普让金妮想起了他的未婚妻。

卢修斯俯下身，温柔地吻了吻金妮的嘴唇。

“我们明天午餐见。”他在她耳边轻声说。

金妮只是点了点头。

卢修斯忍住了叹气的冲动。

“西弗勒斯，你能在今晚剩下的时间里陪同弗吉尼娅吗？”

斯内普鞠了一躬。

“当然，卢修斯。”他说。

他站直身体，对金妮伸出胳膊。

金妮挽住斯内普，头也不回地跟他离开了房间。

他们走出房间后，卢修斯咒骂着，整理着自己的衣着，好去体面地见他的新娘。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章**

以喀耳刻的名义，到底发生了什么？

金妮由她所认识的最刻薄的男人陪同回到舞厅时，她试着理清心中的情感。

首先，金妮不敢直视斯内普的眼睛——尤其是在他发现她和卢修斯的不雅姿态之后。

天哪，他在未来还记得这件事吗？

还有卢修斯。可爱、热情、性感的卢修斯·马尔福。

亲爱的梅林，那个男人知道如何让一个女人瘫软在他怀里。

金妮没想到在那个办公室里会发生那种激情的场面。

她当然想到了他会吻她。也许她希望不仅仅是一个吻。

然而，当卢修斯那样燃尽她的身体，以一种她想象不到的方式让她达到高潮时，金妮知道，与卢修斯探索她的性可能是个非常糟糕的主意。

这并不是因为她缺乏与这种迷人的人相处的经验。

不是的。而是因为她爱上了他。

想到这里，金妮在走廊中间停了下来，用手捂住额头。斯内普也停了下来。

不可能发生得这么快。她怎么会偏偏爱上卢修斯？他是一个傲慢的混蛋，滥用自己作为她监护人的权力来勾引她。

但是，就连金妮内心也有足够的格兰芬多勇气承认，她没有必要让卢修斯诱惑她。她应该拒绝，继续她的生活。更糟糕的是，他对她的体贴和关心，是哈利和她约会时不曾有过的。

她将手杖作为生日礼物送给他时，他对她微笑的样子，他给她带来高潮时，他看着她的眼神——她爱上他真的很出奇吗？

天啊，她也许应该冒着与哈利的父母发生冲突的风险去霍格沃茨。至少她不会爱上他们。

“你确定你想回到舞会上吗？”斯内普轻声问，目不转睛地看着她。

金妮终于看向了斯内普。他的脸色十分苍白，比他成年时还要苍白。他的头发很长，在后面系了起来。她只到他的胸口，她注意到，他现在肯定比她那个时代要瘦多了。

金妮注意到，在他的成长过程中，他还没有完全掌握她在教室里经常看到的那种自信。经过几年的练习，他就能用他的长相和声音来吓唬学生了。

“如果我不回去，马尔福夫人会不高兴的。我答应过帮她招呼客人。”金妮叹了口气说。

斯内普点点头，又开始走向舞厅。

“你不是第一个为他着迷的人。”他们走进人群时，他轻声说。

听到他的话，金妮脸上的笑容几乎有些动摇。

“不过，我认为你不一样。女人们把卢修斯当作完美男人——有钱、有地位、长得好看。我想她们大多数人都喜欢幻想中的卢修斯，一个不真实的幻想。但你不是。我觉得你已经看透了一切。”

斯内普带着金妮走到茶点桌旁，没有理会人们对他露出的虚假笑容。金妮头一次庆幸他性格孤僻。她不知道她是否想和任何人说话——尤其是斯内普刚刚对她说了那些话。

“我认为卢修斯真的很在乎你。他从来不让我照看和他在一起的人。”

他的话让金妮的心喜悦地蹦了起来，她真讨厌这样。

斯内普递给金妮一杯香槟，金妮对此很感激。

“但是要小心——你们喜欢对方，并不意味着卢修斯不会放弃爱情而选择责任。”

斯内普这么说的时候，金妮注意到纳西莎正挽着卢修斯的手臂。

他完美诠释了迷人的绅士这个概念，完全看不出来仅仅几分钟前，他还用手指操她，让她达到了她这辈子最强烈的高潮。

“不管他对你是什么感情，我想纳西莎永远是第一位的。如果我是你，我会现在就离开，在情况发展到你无法离开之前。”他直言不讳地说。

听到斯内普的话，金妮惊呆了。地牢里的油腻蝙蝠斯内普在给她关于卢修斯的建议，使她免于痛苦？

谁知道回到过去会这么奇怪？谁知道他会足够关心她，甚至对她说些什么。

金妮对斯内普悲伤地笑了笑。

“谢谢你的建议，西弗勒斯。但我恐怕现在可能已经太迟了。”

“我也这么认为。但至少你现在知道了。”

金妮只是点点头，攥了攥斯内普的胳膊表示感谢。

对，她现在知道了。

~~L~~

接下来的几天里，金妮无法将她和斯内普的对话从脑海中抹去。

他说的是她早就知道的事情。她不能和卢修斯在一起，在她还没有过于依恋他之前，和他断绝关系对她来说是最好的。

但是舞会后的第二天，她无法阻止事态发展。他只是吻了吻她的脖子，就使她脑袋晕乎乎的，她怎么做得到呢？

接下来的一个星期里，卢修斯找到她，和她待在一起，然后将她吃干抹净，他们总是重复着这种过程。

金妮觉得很古怪。有一次，他用嘴使她高潮后，她问他是否想要她来取悦他。

“不，你的快乐对我来说就足够了。”他带着温暖的微笑说。

她从来没想过卢修斯是那种慷慨的人。但是，这次时间旅行真正向她表明，她对卢修斯·马尔福一无所知。

一天晚上，卢修斯说他要带她去一位好朋友的家里。

“他是个很厉害的人，金。他想见你。”卢修斯对她说。

金妮感到心中充满了恐惧。她知道这意味着什么。卢修斯想让她见汤姆·里德尔。

金妮想拒绝他。她想将他锁在卧室里，避免与汤姆·里德尔扯上关系。

但是她要这样做的话，就得公开自己的身份。金妮不能那样做。

所以那天晚上，她在门厅与卢修斯碰面，她无法露出他那种兴奋的笑容。

“怎么了？”他们走向马尔福家的大门时，他问。

金妮摇了摇头，抬头对他露出笑容。

“没什么。”她说，攥紧了他的手。

卢修斯也攥紧了她的手，他们继续朝大门走去。

他们到达汤姆·里德尔的房子后，金妮就被一群未来的食死徒包围了。

金妮觉得身上起了鸡皮疙瘩，尤其是她意识到，一些年长的成员正在盯着她。她贴近卢修斯的身体，想摆脱这种感觉。

她从没想过她会因为看到雷古勒斯·布莱克向他们走来而心存感激。

“弗吉尼娅——再见到你真好。”他说，吻了吻她的手。

金妮脸红了。卢修斯毫不惊讶。

“西弗勒斯在哪儿？”他冰冷而礼貌地问道。

“不知道。我只知道汤姆想私下和你谈谈。”雷古勒斯说。

卢修斯抓紧了金妮的胳膊。

“谢谢你让我知道。”

卢修斯没有道别，就拉着金妮从雷古勒斯身边走开了，雷古勒斯似乎觉得很好笑。

“这太粗鲁了，卢修斯。”他领着她往房子里面走去时，金妮轻声说。

“我不在乎。”卢修斯攥着她的手说。

“你应该在乎。如果人们看到你和我这样在一起会怎么说？你要和纳西莎结婚了。”她指出。

金妮提到纳西莎时，卢修斯绷紧了身体。金妮知道，他不喜欢谈论或想到他最终的求婚和婚姻。

“他们会知道不该多管闲事。”他傲慢地说。

金妮叹了口气，但是没有再对他说什么。他们在房子里遇到了其他食死徒，包括漂亮的贝拉·莱斯特兰奇，他们发现斯内普独自躲在角落里。

“西弗勒斯，我要去看看里德尔有什么事，你能替我陪弗吉尼娅吗？”卢修斯问。

斯内普点了点头。

“好的。”他说。

卢修斯走开了。

斯内普目光锐利地看着金妮。

“他将在两周内向她求婚。”斯内普说，递给金妮一杯饮料。

金妮感到她的心猛地一沉。尽管她知道这件事，但是大声说出来让这一切更加真实了。

“我为什么在这里？他不应该带纳西莎过来吗？”她问。

斯内普耸了耸肩。

“是的。但是他把你带过来了。如果里德尔选择见你，而不是纳西莎，那他显然没能掩饰他对你的迷恋。”

金妮叹了口气。这事不会有好结果的。她知道，斯内普也知道。但她无法拒绝卢修斯。她就是做不到。

卢修斯突然回来了，他的眼睛闪着兴奋的光芒。

“他想见你，金。这是极大的荣誉。”卢修斯说，温柔地让她又挽上了他的胳膊。

金妮突然觉得头晕目眩。这不会是她那个时代人人都害怕的伏地魔。不，这是那个哄骗她在学校里做可怕事情的汤姆·里德尔。

这个汤姆·里德尔仍然出现在她的噩梦里，在她耳边轻声说着甜蜜诱人的黑魔法。

她现在必须再次面对他了。

“我不知道我想不想见他，卢修斯。”他带着她穿过那群纯血巫师时，金妮说。

卢修斯突然停了下来，皱着眉头看向她。

“为什么？”

好吧，他的理由很充分。据他所知，汤姆·里德尔是一个好人，他想要一个更强大的纯血统社会。更不用说她不应该知道他是谁。

所以他为什么不想让她见他呢？

“算了。”

卢修斯用拇指轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊。

“你看起来很虚弱。我们不会见他太久。里德尔很忙，只想和你见个面。之后我们就能回家了。”

金妮认为她能短暂地忍受一下。另外，她不可能永远躲着他。

她点了点头。

卢修斯继续带她去找汤姆·里德尔。他一直低下头，担忧地看着她。

金妮想露出让他放心的笑容，却没能做到。

他们来到一间由两个魁梧男人守卫的办公室。他们朝卢修斯点了点头，挪到一边，让他们进去。

他们走进房间时，金妮忍不住攥紧了卢修斯的胳膊。

卢修斯低头看向她。

他看上去好像要问她些什么，但是有人说话了。

“卢修斯！请把她带过来。”

卢修斯猛地抬起了头。他和金妮走到房间中央的一张大桌子前。

金妮站在那里，看着那个控制了她一年的男人。

他和她记忆中一样英俊。他有着乌黑的卷发、漂亮的灰眼睛和迷人的笑容，即使是最冷酷的女孩也无法抗拒。

汤姆坐在桌子后面看着她，观察着她。他把羽毛笔放在嘴边，来回看着她和卢修斯。

金妮能感觉到卢修斯握紧了她的胳膊。她忍住了翻白眼的冲动。他会嫉妒。可是谁能怪他呢？汤姆·里德尔是一个有权势、英俊、迷人的男人。任何纯血女人拒绝和他结盟都是愚蠢的。

“她很漂亮，卢修斯。而且年轻。你觉得呢？我们应该把她配给一个单身纯血巫师吗？她会与雷古勒斯这样的人结成很好的同盟。或者更好，她可以和我结婚。”

卢修斯要切断金妮胳膊的血液循环了。

“恕我直言，金妮是我的被监护人。她没有结婚的自由。”卢修斯咬着牙说。

汤姆·里德尔只是朝卢修斯笑了笑。金妮认得那种笑容。这个笑容表明汤姆比卢修斯更了解他们的关系，而卢修斯已经与别人订婚，他想让他清楚这一点。

“如你所愿，我不想干涉这种关系。”

汤姆站起身来，绕过桌子，握住金妮另一只手，在上面吻了吻。

金妮觉得她要吐了。她准备离开。她真的需要离开。

“我们今天的会面很简短。我还有事情要处理。我只是想见见这位在我们的社交圈里引起如此轰动的女士。下次见，卢修斯。”

汤姆又在椅子上坐了下来。

卢修斯立刻带着金妮离开了房间。

在那之后，金妮觉得好多了。

“我们回家。”卢修斯说。

金妮很感激。

他们取完斗篷，就离开了聚会。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十三章**

卢修斯和金妮幻影移形回到庄园后，决定步行回到房子，而不是乘坐马车。

“他说我引起了轰动，这是什么意思？”在漫长而舒适的沉默后，金妮问道。

卢修斯很长时间没有说话。

“我相信你注意到了，无论我去哪里，你通常也会去。”卢修斯说。

金妮认出了他的语气。他不想让她知道什么事的时候，就会用这种语气。

“我们最近经常在一起。”金妮淡淡地说。

卢修斯看着她，露出了坏笑。

“我们不仅是在一起。”

金妮脸红了。卢修斯有时候真的很淘气。当然，他们不仅是在一起。他们总是接吻，把金妮的嘴唇都吻肿了。而且她一直很兴奋。

“你应该回答我的问题，卢修斯！”

卢修斯笑着搂住了她的肩膀。金妮推了他一下。她第一次见到他时，他的外表那么冷酷，哪知道他是她所接触过的最温暖的人。

“你觉得汤姆·里德尔怎么样？”卢修斯问。

金妮对他皱起了眉头。他仍然没有回答她的问题。这个混蛋。

她放弃了这个话题，她知道如果她催促他回答，他会沉默，拒绝回答，让她更加沮丧。

“我觉得你不应该和他在一起。他不是好人，卢修斯。”

“他不是好人是什么意思？他相信纯血团结，而且他有能力，他会带领魔法社会取得新进展。”

这时，他们已经进了房子，朝金妮的房间走去。

金妮在走廊中间止住了卢修斯。

她握住他的双手，看着他的眼睛。

“卢修斯，汤姆·里德尔是一个坏人，他会利用你和任何他能利用的人来得到他想要的东西。他唯一关心的就是他对魔法世界的控制权。不管你的血统如何，他想带你们进入的世界，对你和其他人都没有好处。”

卢修斯奇怪地看了金妮一眼。

“你怎么知道这些的？一个记忆模糊的人怎么能对她从来没见过的人如此肯定？”

“我一直在恢复记忆。相信我，我恢复的记忆告诉我，他不是一个好人。”

金妮不等卢修斯回答，就攥了攥他的手，透过睫毛望着他，想让他忘记她泄露的信息。

“你要进来吗？”

卢修斯轻松的笑容很快变得坚定而充满欲望。

“如果我进去，金，在你高潮之后，我就不会停下了。我想要你的全部。”

“我不想让你停下，卢修斯。”

卢修斯立刻推开她的房门，让她进去，自己跟在她后面。

金妮听见他对她的门低声念了几道咒语。

施完咒语后，他朝她转过身来。

他大步走到她面前，将她拉到怀里，亲吻着她。

金妮不由自主地顺从于他的吻。他的吻总是使她身体发软。她很惊讶她居然还站着。

卢修斯一边吻她，一边带着她走到床边，让她躺在上面。

卢修斯终于放开她时，金妮喘着粗气。

“梅林，这些衣服太碍事了。”他吼道。

他又拿起魔杖，念了一道咒语让她的长袍消失。当然，他还是典型的卢修斯风格，仍然穿着整齐。

这是他第一次看到她赤裸的身体。

在他炽热的目光下，金妮脸红了。他喜欢她的身体吗？她的晒痕让他困扰吗？他希望她剃掉阴毛吗？他喜欢她身上那么多的雀斑吗？

这些问题一股脑地涌进金妮的脑海。但是这很快就不重要了，因为他把她粉红色的乳头含进了嘴里。

这种感觉让金妮叹了口气。

他继续吮吸啃咬着她，另一只手抚摸着她的腹部。

“你真漂亮，金。”他喃喃道，去舔弄她的另一只乳头。

金妮只能用手抓住他的头发，以呻吟作为回应。

她的身体已经准备好了。他和她进行过无数次前戏。他的手碰到她赤裸的肌肤时，总是能让她高潮。

“我想和你慢慢来，金。我想崇拜你的身体，让你高潮百万次，让你完完全全地属于我。但是，我的思想和身体想要的是两种完全不同的东西。”卢修斯笑着说。

金妮也笑了起来。

“我们还有很多夜晚可以这样做。这次让我们都满足一下吧。”

卢修斯又吻上了她，舌头几下爱抚就使她丢盔卸甲。

他将手伸向她的下体。他分开阴唇，感觉到她已经潮湿肿胀的阴蒂，他发出了呻吟。

他用拇指轻轻抚弄着她。

金妮发出一声呻吟，紧紧抓住了他，每当他开始玩弄她的身体时，她总是这样。

他抚摸着她，玩弄着她，帮助她忘记非常真实的现实，他即将夺走她的童贞。

金妮真不知道，在这么长时间里，充满压力和荷尔蒙的青少年到处做爱，唯恐明天死在战争中，她怎么还会是处女。

但是，当她的男朋友下定决心要做正确的事来拯救世界时，性就不在她的考虑范围之内了。

而现在卢修斯在这里，她根本没想过会和他说话，更别提亲密地触碰她，去做她男朋友没做过的事了。

卢修斯将手指伸进她的体内，金妮再次回到了现实。

金妮虽然有些紧张，但她对他已经有所准备。她想让他进入她，从他们第一次亲密相对时，她就这样渴望了。

“卢修斯，求求你。我需要你。”金妮喘息着，将臀部贴向他的手指。

卢修斯低吼一声，放开了她。

卢修斯拿过魔杖，立刻让他所有的衣服都消失了。

他这样做时，金妮爬到了床中央。

他的裸体让金妮目不转睛。

他身材瘦削，四肢健壮，线条优美。她从没见过他健身，所以她没想到他会看起来这么健壮。

他有一些金色胸毛。一小撮毛发沿着他的腹部一直蔓延到阴茎。

金妮并不傻，她知道各种尺寸的男人都能适合女人。尽管他不是特别长，但是他很粗，她真想知道他终于进入她时是什么感觉。

卢修斯走到床边，覆在了她身上。

他低下头，专注地看着她。

“怎么了？”金妮笑着问他。

今晚的一切，他们所做的一切都感觉很对。她从没有过现在这种感觉。

在她的时空里，这个男人多次想要杀死她，她爱上了他，他要给她的性生活带来重要进展。

卢修斯没有回答她的问题，只是亲吻了她。

金妮伸出胳膊搂住他的脖子，让他用膝盖轻轻分开她的双腿。

金妮喜欢他那毛茸茸的大腿触碰她阴部的感觉。这种感觉很快就消失了，被勃起的顶端所取代。

她将脸埋在他的颈窝里，嗅着他的气息。

他的顶端慢慢进入她的温暖，他发出了呻吟。

金妮一直将脖子埋在他的脖子里。没错，这部分感觉很好。他很温暖和充实，太完美了。

然而，当他更深入时，金妮很快就觉得不舒服了。

这对她来说太奇怪了。一方面，他进入她的灼痛令人无法忍受。另一方面，被他填满，再加上他的腹部摩擦着她的阴蒂，使她的身体涌起了小小的快感。

卢修斯更加深入时，那种灼痛的感觉更加强烈了。

卢修斯完全进入后，骨盆与她紧紧相贴，在她脑袋旁边的枕头上喘着粗气。

金妮也喘着粗气，但是原因不同。

她所感受到的疼痛和欢愉是压倒性的。

“金，我觉得我撑不了多久了。对不起，金。”

金妮这辈子从来没有像现在这样松了口气。

“没关系，卢修斯。你总是注重我的感受，你也应该关注自己一次。”

卢修斯已经开始抽插起来，抓着她的屁股保持平衡。

“啊，金。你太好了，我的女主人。”

卢修斯动得越来越快，他抓着她屁股的手也越来越用力。

“你太完美了。你真适合我，简直就像是为我而造。梅林，我要到了。”

金妮对此非常感激。痛苦和快感的泪水顺着她的脸颊滚落下来。她此刻并不后悔，可是天啊，她真希望灼痛能停止。

卢修斯在她体内停了下来，呻吟着她的名字。

金妮抱紧了他。虽然很疼，但她喜欢他在她体内抽动的感觉。她从来没有像此刻一样，觉得与他联结这样紧密。

卢修斯倒在了她身上。金妮的腰很疼，但她并不介意。她很高兴这件事发生了，尽管他们的关系永远不会有真正的结果。

金妮叹了口气，更紧地抱住卢修斯，把头埋在他的脖子里。除非万不得已，否则她不会面对那种现实。


End file.
